


Everything To Do With You

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: AU Where Archangel Gabriel Fell for Lord Beelzebub after Armageddon did not happenOne of my first things really
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Everything To Do With You

He'd finally gotten himself into a position amongst those of Hell.

He, the X-Archangel Gabriel of Heaven, God's messenger to Mary about her son Jesus!

THAT Gabriel!

Once beautiful nearly pearly transparent white wings now dripped dark like they'd been dipped in ink. His eyes void of color with burn streaks lined along his face from the force of his Fall to Hell for his choice!

He stood fourth amongst the Duke's before Lord Beelzebub and their court, proud, strong, feared!

Above HIM was Ligur, the Demon mercilessly killed by the Demon known as Crowley before the End Times who was saved by Gabriel who gave the last of his Holy Self to bring him back.

Above Ligur was Hastur, Ligurs mate and the one Gabriel returned Ligur to. Since his mates return the two never were seen apart.

Above Hastur stood Dagon, Lord of Files, Master of Torments! Very well titled and apply so being the first Duke beside Lord Beelzebub!

Then sat in the center was Lord Beelzebub themselves. The Sin of Gluttony, one of the Princes of Hell.

The reason Gabriel Fell from Heavens Grace!

If Aziraphale could get away with what he did, damnit if he wouldn't be happy in the end too.

Even if that meant Falling, clawing his way back up the ranks, losing what he'd had to be unable to show the one he Fell for even the slightest bit of outside affection.

Nothing like Ligur and Hastur did!

The two got caught on a daily basis snogging, getting heated, Dagon showed him the signs to tell if they were mating even when he walked in on them in the act.

Yet he stood below Lord Beelzebub, never able to show them how he felt until they were as alone as a Lord, as a Prince, as someone so prominent in Hell could be.

So when it so happened he and Lord Beelzebub went Top Side to view something rumored around Hell, he was free to show off a bit.

He understood fully why Lord Beelzebub dare never show any side of themselves outside that of disdain and boredom, but now that he had them alone and Above upon Earth~

"Wot in Satan's name, are you trying to accomplish?" Lord Beelzebub asked at first, still very bored sounding, the fly cap upon their head settled in contently, unmoving, watching maybe?

It WAS Lord Beelzebubs million eyes after all but they could control what it was it saw so who knew.

Right now, if it was or not, Gabriel didn't rightly care. All he wanted to do was show off for the Prince in his presence.

He'd practiced for AGES Demonic miracles ever since he'd Fallen, and as he walked backward, he made it rain a light misty rain, just enough to get it might outside~

Soon he made it darker, those walking along not only confused but now scared and left wondering what was going on as the park that had just moments before been bright and sunny had turned into an off season dreary spring one.

"I've been practicing, Bee!" Gabriel said and flicked up his hand to summon some flowers and weeds into his outstretched fingers.

"I'm wet-"

Gabriel beamed and bowed low, presenting the odd flower arrangement and winked, "I can fix that!" Then unfurled his once beautiful wings and stretched it out to shield the little Prince from the rain he caused.

The other fanned them, just the tips needed to make a breeze and he gushed, black eyes watching for their reaction, "How'd I do? Like it?"

The silence wasn't a bother now, nor the bored look.

His soul still burned and now engulfed into an inferno when with a smallest of actions, Gabriel was rewarded with a few different things.

One came from a small sniff of the bouquet of flowers in their hand, another from a little smile, juuuust twitching upon the corner of their face, then a wing touched back as the Prince's raven colored wings spread out and shielded him next.

Icy blue eyes looked for a fraction of a second upwards until something set the mood South and even Gabriel now after so long in Hell became aware of and together looked ahead as two rather KNOWN figures moved along the path of the very park they were walking.

Both parties stopped dead in their tracks.

Crowley and Aziraphale and Gabriel and Lord Beelzebub.

"Fancy meeting you two here…" Crowley spoke first, his own wing protecting Aziraphale, the two not in a hurry to get back to the Bentley but returning to it all the same.

Aziraphale looked white as a ghost as he saw his old head boss, now Fallen, beside the small but oh so deadly Lord of Hell.

Their eyes locked and Gabriel lifted his nose some before saying calmly, "Hu.. Well, seems you two are still here then."

"Crowley-" Lord Beelzebub buzzed and the fly cap seemed to come alive, buzzing to life itself vibrating with its master's change in mood.

"Listen, we've been good haven't we, we've kept away, it's a free park, we're free to walk the park, we were also leaving, dinner and all that." Crowley spoke up, hand up as if in defense.

"You've actually Fallen-" Aziraphale finally whispered and the misty rain was all the made even the slightest sounds around them.

It wasn't so much a sound as it was feeling it made it.

Touching the body, the feathers, clothes.

It was so quiet between both parties of Demons and Angel.

"Really, Aziraphale? You think they'd lie about God's chosen Messenger, Falling?" Gabriel asked in that posh way of his.

He looked proud as he said instead of insulting Aziraphale, "It's because of you two I should be thanking you really for helping me make the choice in the end."

"The choice?" Crowley asked, wing weighed down it seemed, laying upon Aziraphale's head and back.

"Well ya, you choose each other! Happiness as it would be."

"Your happiness was in Hell, Gabriel?" Aziraphale puzzled, hands holding each other before himself.

"No! Dear Satan no!"

"Same, all gross and dark, not my kinda place either-" Crowley put in only to flinch as Lord Beelzebub spoke sharply, icy blue eyes colder than cold, "He Fell for ME!"

The two before them stared, gawking.

Gabriel smiled and puffed up proudly.

"Because the two of you went and changed the Great Plan, Shitbrain here chose to change his own Plan too!"

"Happiness! I chose happiness-"

"How well is that doing you when your mates the Prince of Hell?" Crowley couldn't help but ask and before his Lord could answer, Gabriel said honestly, "It sucks but it's moments spent like this, NOT shared with you two, that make those long times from even talking to them worth it! I EARN my time spent with them and I GET it!"

He sniffed and shifted his wings, "As a Messenger of God.. I was important yes but.. I was left out of the loop later on! Here-" He looked downright proud, "Everytime I can get a chance alone with Lord Beelzebub even for a second and I can see even a single difference in their life as a Prince in those seconds alone, I know that my choice was worth it!"

"Gabriel~" Aziraphale said softly, arms now holding Crowley who seemed just as impressed.

Beside him, Lord Beelzebub had not moved nor spoken. Gabriel was fine with this. Their time was over but he got just a fraction of a smile and those eyes upon his~

Their wings touched, the flowers were sniffed that he'd given them~

"I'm honored you feel like that, Gabriel!" Lord Beelzebub spoke calmly and everyone looked down upon them.

But that was it and they turned about face and went into the misty rain at a good pace.

Shaking his wings, Gabriel nodded towards Aziraphale and Crowley before turning his back to them and following his Lord back the way they'd come, assured they'd be going home, to Hell.

However, he found the Lord of the Flies away from the Pit they'd come from, settled camly under a tree, hat removed.

"Should I stay away, did I screw everything up by saying that just then?"

He'd forgotten their fly cap completely!

How fucking stupid-

"You really truly appreciate our seconds together that much?"

Gabriel's ears perked up and he smiled, just as pompous as ever, "Of course, Bee! I know in those moments spent, those looks alone MEAN something! They do to me!"

The Prince looked upwards slowly, up and into the Damned eyes of her Fallen lover and gave him a loving smile before reaching out almost lovingly for him, voice soft, "Gabe~"

He'd fallen for it!

He yelped as he was yanked from his high horse and down to Earth before them, their eyes playful, dark, but shining with mischief and love.

They held tight to his scarf, small button nose touching his bigger one. They smelled of dirty pond water and sulfur, HE smelled like Lavender even still~

"I told Dagon, Hastur, and Ligur to keep charge for the night~" Lord Beelzebub said in a whisper passed to his ear.

They let him go and buzzed, wings flared, "How's about we Dance like the Eagles do?"

Gabriel looked up at the proud standing Prince and smirked, his own wings flaring up, "First one to flap for safety is bottom!"

"Enjoy being dominated, Gabe~" Lord Beelzebub whispered before shooting themselves like a rocket into the skies, a thrilled sound following after them.

Gabriel, not but a second behind called out his Prince's name, sailing like an arrow straight for the heart.


End file.
